


Wine Not?

by Sailordrop44



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Magic, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: Krobus’s powers mixed with human technology is usually a recipe for disaster. But for when farmer Dylan needs help, maybe it's time for a second chance.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Wine Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as belated Christmas gift for my good friend, Dylan. Happy Holidays, everyone and enjoy the sillies!

“Hey, Kro? Could you give me a hand here?”

Dylan stood in front of the collums of tightly packed cases lined up perfectly against the wall, unsure of where to start. Looking at them reminded him of the jenga puzzle left abandoned on the coffee table upstairs, and it filled him with almost the same sense of dread. One wrong move, and he would be drinking the wine out of his shirt for the next few days. 

“Sure thing! Just give me a moment.” A small voice called from above.

Small, shadowed legs descend the stairs two at time. It was difficult to make out his friend in the dim light of the cellar, but he could recognize those glowing eyes anywhere. Anyone could, really, if they just knew where to look. Normally, he could handle a job like this on his own, but last night’s work did a number on his back, and he didn’t want to take any chances. After all, being a farmer was part of his job, but he couldn’t exactly do that if he was out of commission for the next fortnight. 

Dylan looked down at the smiling face as he finally approached from his right side. He smelled like their living room. Sweet candied apples and warm cinnamon. Dylan tried not to inhale too deeply, but more than anything, he was glad that the sewer scent was slowly disappearing from his life. Comforting as it may have been, it was time for a fresh change. 

“So, what did you call me down here for? It’s not often that you need my help,” Krobus chuckled. Dylan rubbed his sweat slicked palms over his jeans before he answered. 

“I need a favor, and it’s a big one. I know you’ve got some mystical monster powers hidden somewhere, but I don’t suppose you have anything that could help make this job any easier?” Dylan asked shyly. He didn’t like asking for help, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Krobus looked up at him with wide questioning eyes. He looked just as surprised as Dylan felt, but he was glad that the feeling appeared to be mutual. 

“You want ME to help?” He asked incredulously, with a bit of sadness in his voice. “But I thought we had a rule about no magic in the house, at least after last time.”

He did have a point there. It wasn’t Krobus’s fault that fridges mysteriously broke down on Wednesdays and the TV would go missing for hours at a time. His powers weren’t exactly made for…human consumption. To try and alleviate the risks as best he could, Dylan put a temporary restriction on Krobus’s powers. At least, until he could figure out to how handle it without accidentally setting their cabin on fire in the middle of trying to make sugar cookies. Again. 

Dylan tugged on the collar of his ahego sweatshirt, flushed with guilt at his friends question. The last thing he wanted was to make Krobus feel bad, but it looked like he’d done just that. 

“I think it’s time we make an exception to that rule. Just this once. Do you think you could give me a hand with these wine cases, buddy?”

If there were any doubts about Krobus being an open book before, they vanished in an instant. His dear friend wore his emotions on his sleeve, almost as if he couldn’t help it. Krobus looked up at him with the most honest expression he’d ever seen on anyone’s face, and it lit him up like a Christmas tree. Suddenly, asking for help didn’t seem so bad. 

“Thank you SO much, Dylan,” he gushed, “I promise I won’t let you down.” 

Without a moment to waste, Krobus took a few steps back and snapped his fingers. A sharp crack exploded in the air, and Dylan was wrapped up in an entirely new scent. Mandarin oranges and paprika and rosemary and wood. A cacophony of spices overwhelmed his senses. In an instant, he was transported from the dank cellar to a world filled with limitless possibilities.

Dylan watched in awe as the heavy boxes floated into the air, one by one. The formed a large circle around him before making their descent up the rickety stairs all on their own. Kind of. He looked down at his roommate once more, and saw his face molded into deep concentration. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was sleeping. That’s just how peaceful he looked. 

Almost as if one cue, Krobus opened one eye warily before looking in his direction. A slow smile tugged at the corner of hips before spreading to his whole face.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be shy,” He chuckled “You can tell me how impressed you are.” 

Dylan tried not to let it show, but the truth was he was impressed. REALLY impressed. So much so that he had a hard time picking his jaw off the floor. He knew Krobus was one powerful guy, but he didn’t expect something like this. And he wasn’t even breaking a sweat. He was honestly a bit jealous of how at ease his friend made it look. Not wanting to give him the benefit of being right, Dylan followed the boxes up the stairs and into the cool autumn air. 

\---

About 10 minutes later, all the cases finally left the cool comfort of the cellar and settled onto the soft dirt next to the shipping bin. Now that they’d gotten them out of the cellar, getting them into the bin would be a piece of cake. He hoped, at least. 

“Thanks for doing all of the, Kro. I’d have been stuck down there for hours if it wasn’t for you.” 

It was hard to tell, but it looked like the faintest of blushes appeared on the tips of his friends ear. He supposed compliments were hard to come by in the sewers, so he decided not to mention it. 

“You’re welcome, Dylan. Don’t forget that you can always call me if you need anything. You know where I live, after all.” He chuckled. Dylan looked pointedly at the window of his friend’s room. If all went well, maybe he would. 

“Let’s head inside. I’m starving, and I’ve got to find some way to pay you back for all your hard work.” He said. The two of the made their way inside, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
